


Enchanting

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [46]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairies, Happily Ever After, Magic, Medieval, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: In a certain realm, in a certain land, there lived a handsome prince who was heir to his kingdom’s throne.The prince’s name was Alexander. He was a young man born to rule, trained in the ways of politics, diplomacy and of the court. From the day he was born, Alexander had expectations that he must live up to. His parents, the King and Queen, were thrilled to have a son and heir, someone to assume the throne and continue their family line. Their rule was secured so long as their son drew breath.Alexander did not have the happy childhood one would think a prince would have. Though he wanted for nothing and never had to go without food, had the finest education money could buy and the richest of clothing to wear, it wasn’t what he wanted. His days were spent with his tutors, adhering to their rigid curriculum in order to prepare himself for the day that he would wear the crown.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Requests [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 3





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myena/gifts).



> Request from Myena featuring her original cast of characters.
> 
> This story is written in loving memory of Tristan Reijpert.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

In a certain realm, in a certain land, there lived a handsome prince who was heir to his kingdom’s throne.

The prince’s name was Alexander. He was a young man born to rule, trained in the ways of politics, diplomacy and of the court. From the day he was born, Alexander had expectations that he must live up to. His parents, the King and Queen, were thrilled to have a son and heir, someone to assume the throne and continue their family line. Their rule was secured so long as their son drew breath.

Alexander did not have the happy childhood one would think a prince would have. Though he wanted for nothing and never had to go without food, had the finest education money could buy and the richest of clothing to wear, it wasn’t what he wanted. His days were spent with his tutors, adhering to their rigid curriculum in order to prepare himself for the day that he would wear the crown.

The prince had no siblings. There were no other children for him to play with. Even playing with the children of courtiers was considered beneath the prince’s station. He had to look immaculate, behave perfectly, and be the Crown Prince that he was. It made him miserable.

All Alexander wanted to do was to go out and play with other children. To make friends. Yet he wasn’t allowed. He had no time for silly games and childishness, his father often told him. He had much to learn before he could assume the throne and Alexander absolutely had to be ready when the time came for him to do so. Nothing was more important than that goal.

Yet night after night, Alexander laid awake in his bed, lonely in his chambers and crying himself to sleep. He longed for companionship. He wished his parents saw him as more than just the next in line to the throne. He’d never heard either of his parents say that they loved him. Never had a hug from either of them. Even when Alexander was a baby, his parents had left him to the care of nannies and wet nurses. 

Alexander grew up wondering just what it was like to be happy. To be loved. He often wondered what feelings such things would instill in him. How different his life would be if he had them. Yet he’d resigned himself, even from an early age, that he would likely never know what it felt like to be truly happy or to love someone. At best, all he could expect was an arranged marriage for political and financial gain.

Despite the fervent longing that he kept so deeply hidden in his heart, the young prince went about his duties as well as his studies day after lonely day. The work was tedious. The thought of having to spend the rest of his days amongst the stuffy court tending to such soul-draining work was depressing. 

By the time the prince was a young man of thirteen, he considered the possibility of running away. The idea that he could somehow sneak out of the palace on his own and escape his gilded cage was thrilling. What adventures he could have! There were so many new places to see, new people to meet. Alexander hadn’t even been out of his kingdom’s borders. Getting to see and experience so many new things would be wonderful, he knew. Oh, how badly he wanted to give into the temptation.

The sobering reality, however, was that Alexander had lived a privileged life. At his age, he knew how to properly form an alliance with another country. He knew the etiquette involved with greeting foreign diplomats. He could speak not one, but five languages fluently. What he didn’t know how to do was survive on his own. He had no real trade skills aside from being a king which was the last thing that Alexander wanted to be. No one had ever asked him what he wanted to be because it didn’t matter. Alexander was going to be king. That was the only path for him. Despite all his years of training and grooming to become the next king of his homeland, Alexander just didn’t feel as if he was the right person for the job. His heart just wasn’t in it.

He didn’t want to believe that his life had already been planned out for him before he ever drew his first breath even though he knew that was entirely the case. He wanted to believe that he could forge his own path, follow his own destiny, even if it meant never ascending to his father’s throne. He wanted to believe that one day, he could give in to those fantasies of his and leave the life of a royal heir behind. His dreams never faded even though he knew it was futile to have them in the first place. Sometimes dreams were all a person had in order to keep going through whatever hardship they faced and Alexander was determined to hold onto his in the furtive hope that, someday, he may just see them come true.

Time passed and Alexander grew into a handsome young man with pale green eyes and wavy shoulder length brown hair. He knew he presented quite a dashing figure because he’d heard the simpering ladies at court say so, whispered behind fans to a friend or whenever they believed him out of earshot. He was tall, the sword training his father insisted on keeping him fit. Gone was the softness of childhood with its chubby cheeks and boyish looks. Alexander had become a man. A man on the cusp of becoming a monarch.

As the prince grew older, his dreams became harder and harder to cling to. He was barely into manhood when his parents began talking to him about marriage. It was important to forge close ties with noble families, they said. To secure the future of their family and maintain their rule over their kingdom. Marriage, heirs, those had to be the new goals. Alexander had actually been betrothed since birth, yet the lady he was supposed to marry had passed due to illness several months prior to the prince coming of age. That left his parents debating on who a suitable replacement would be. Alexander was, of course, left out of those discussions. His parents believed they knew best even though Alexander knew otherwise.

He couldn’t fathom how he could possibly be happy married to a stranger. How could a marriage thrive when both spouses hardly knew each other and the entire union was arranged by their parents instead of themselves? Having no choice in the matter was a sure fire recipe for disaster as far as Alexander was concerned. He toed the line, however. Met with countless daughters of ambitious noblemen throughout their kingdom and even in other regions. There were so many women paraded in front of him that Alexander couldn’t hope to remember all of their names, to which noble family they belonged to and what sort of dowry they could offer. He left that nonsense to his parents. If he didn’t have any say in the matter then why should he make the effort to care?

The queen scolded him for behaving like a selfish child. She said arranged marriages were just part of being of noble birth or, in their case, royalty. She hadn’t complained or objected to the arranged marriage with herself and Alexander’s father, the king. Neither had her mother or her grandmother. Those sorts of marriages were just part of life, an inescapable fact. Whenever she went on that tangent, Alexander felt as if the restraint needed to refrain from rolling his eyes was tested to the maximum of its endurance. Alexander would merely nod every time and tell her what she wanted to hear in an effort to shut her up. Part of him felt bad, knowing he should likely respect his mother, but she showed no respect for him even as she engineered the makings of Alexander’s future. 

The only true joy that Alexander experienced was on his daily rides. His horse, Jarin, was his pride and joy. Jarin was a gorgeous stallion dark as the night sky, his coat a sleek black just as his flowing mane and tail were. Jarin was strong and well-trained, the perfect mount for a prince and future king. He could gallop faster than any horse Alexander had ever seen, but was also surprisingly sweet toward the prince. It wasn’t at all uncommon for Jarin to nicker at Alexander and nudge his human with his nose, because he always knew when Alexander had a treat for him. It was usually an apple from the kitchens which was gone in seconds once offered. Alexander doted on his horse and made sure Jarin had the best care in the stables as well. Then, each day when the weather permitted, Alexander would take him out of the castle grounds and into the woods beyond.

Losing himself like that, feeling the wind in his hair and the rush of excitement that came from just being free for a few precious hours, was the most treasured and coveted part of Alexander’s day. The stable hands always knew to have Jarin ready for the prince in the afternoons should the weather not prove too dangerous for riding, and it was a simple enough matter to venture down to the stables to retrieve his horse, and then he was off. Jarin loved their rides just as much and galloped as fast as he could, eager to be out of the confines of his stall in the stables or the paddock within the grounds where the horses were allowed out to walk around and graze. Jarin longed for freedom as much as Alexander did it seemed, making the bond between human and horse that much stronger still.

His parents lamented the lack of guards whenever he ventured out for his ride each day, but that was the one thing Alexander would not budge on. He wanted time to himself. Time to forget the crown that weighed him down, the duty to the kingdom that would rest squarely on his shoulders one day, the knowledge that his life would never, ever truly be his own. It hurt that no one seemed to understand why he was miserable or even care that he was miserable in the first place. He just had to do what was expected of him. To behave as a prince should. It was exhausting.

One day, while out for one of his excursions with Jarin, Alexander decided to take a different path into the woods. He traveled that particular path rarely as it led toward the mountains that lined the eastern side of the forest which made up the border of his kingdom. It was said the fair folk lived in that part of the forest, but Alexander thought those to merely be old wives’ tales and legends. Stories meant to entertain children or help them fall asleep at night. His nanny used to tell him such stories when he was a boy. Alexander hadn’t believed them as a child. He certainly didn’t believe them as a man either.

As he rode down the path, his mind venturing to those old tales, he came to a wide clearing that housed a pond. The water was clear, beautifully so, reflecting the blue sky and the tree limbs that stirred in a passing breeze. That breeze was cool when it reached Alexander and the prince decided it was a good place for him to stop and allow Jarin a chance to rest as well as have a drink. Dismounting, his boot covered feet hit the ground with a thump, his black riding leathers creaking with the movement. He pulled Jarin’s reins over his head and guided the horse to water. While Jarin drank, Alexander took a seat on the shore, a hollowed out log acting as his chair. He smiled to himself, pushing the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows and untying the laces at his collar a bit to allow the breeze to cool him from the sun’s warmth.

It was peaceful there. The very definition of serenity. Alexander felt the wind blowing through the brown strands of his hair, smelled the sweet scent of flowers and fresh water in the air. His green eyes took in everything there was to see around him. He could see fish swimming in the pond, for instance, darting to and fro searching for bits of food. He even spotted a few baby fish. As he sat and contemplated, Alexander couldn’t help thinking that this was a place where he would gladly spend his days. No politics, no noblemen and women trying to curry favor with him, no court games of lies and intrigue. Nature was the one thing Alexander felt would always be true to its…well…nature. If it rained, it rained. There was no hidden meaning behind it. No suspicion as to why the sky was clear because the sky had no ulterior motive. 

People, on the other hand, were not so simple or straightforward. He rarely believed a thing he was told amongst the court. Ever. No one cared about the real him, only the crown that would one day rest upon his head. He trusted no one, even his own blood kin, which made for an exceedingly lonely existence. A deep sigh escaped him, forlorn and heavy, as he shifted to lie down upon the soft grass and stare up at the sky. Fluffy white clouds drifted across a soft blue expanse lazily, as if they were in no hurry, had not a care in the world. Alexander envied them. True, a cloud had no thoughts or feelings of its own, but still, he could not help but feel jealous. If only he were a cloud floating along, nothing to trouble him. Just…peace.

Closing his eyes, the prince lamented his circumstances. He knew there were commoners who would trade places with him in a heartbeat and Alexander could not fault them. He did live quite a privileged life, yet that life was not his own. Never had been. Never would be. “My life for my country” was more than just a gesture of loyalty. It was literal in the case of the monarchy. Another sigh escaped him as the gentle warmth of the sun seeped into his skin and as he listened to the soothing sound of water lapping at the shoreline of the pond as the wind stirred the surface, to Jarin grazing nearby, an occasional huff or nicker escaping.

Alexander was vaguely aware of the fact that he was dozing off, lulled by the tranquility around him, but he could not bring himself to care. He was far too comfortable and wanted nothing more than to stay as he was, on a bed of soft grass in the warm sunshine. It was Jarin that woke him an indeterminate time later, rearing a bit and tugging at where his reins were tied off in the process. He whinnied uneasily and the sound had Alexander getting to his feet quickly at last, moving over to the nervous creature. His hands came up, stroking Jarin’s neck.

“Easy. Easy now, there’s a lad. Everything is fine,” Alexander soothed. He watched as Jarin’s eyes flickered around the clearing nervously, as if he knew something that Alexander just didn’t. The prince glanced at his surroundings as well, yet noticed nothing out of the ordinary. “What is it, boy?”

Logically, Alexander knew Jarin would not answer him. He merely kept talking, his tone of voice gentle, trying to put the beast at ease. He was alert, however. Jarin didn’t just get nervous for no reason at all. Alexander felt the reassuring weight of his sword at his side, nestled within its sheath, and kept a casual stance even as he listened closely for any sounds of disturbance in the trees nearby. Nothing moved save the leaves on the branches in the ebb and flow of the wind. He began to assume it was merely a wild animal passing through nearby since he heard nothing and Jarin was steadily calming.

“Not too much longer and then we’ll head back, I promise,” he told his companion, patting Jarin’s flank one more time before he turned on his heels to venture back toward the waterline. He wanted just a few more minutes of peace before he had to go back to the castle in order to make it in time for dinner. His parents were hosting a banquet in the hope that he would use the opportunity to mingle with the noble ladies in attendance. Just another attempt in a long list of attempts to get him to find a bride. He resigned himself to an utterly tedious evening as he reclaimed his spot upon the grass previously vacated due to Jarin’s upset.

Alexander sighed, running a hand through the dark strands of his hair. The resignation weighed heavily upon him. That he would so easily accept his parents’ actions with the mindset of just wanting to get the entire evening over with. What choice did he have though? He shook his head ruefully, gaze scanning over the surface of the pond and into the flora that grew on its banks.

It was just the smallest thing really. A flash of color. A glimpse of brightness that stood out amongst the green of the tall grass near the water. Yet it was enough to catch the prince’s attention as his eyes shifted back to where he’d first seen it. Purple amongst green. A lovely contrast to be sure, yet there was no explanation for it. There were no flowers growing in that particular patch of grass to account for the random color. When he didn’t see it upon looking again, Alexander assumed it was nothing. That he hadn’t seen what he thought he did. Perhaps just a trick of the light, he thought to himself.

The water called to him again and the prince was all too happy to look into its calm, clear depths once more, seeing the life teeming beneath. He followed the path of a single fish as it searched for food along the bottom of the pond. It was small, not even bigger than his palm, and it meandered along, seeking sustenance wherever it could be found. He lost himself in his musings about how such a simple life would be, what it would be like to experience such an existence, when that flash of color caught his eye once more.

Purple reflecting in the shifting, gentle movement of the water’s surface drew his gaze. His brow furrowed and Alexander looked around quickly. He was certain he’d seen something that time. Not just a trick of the light. Yet, again, when he sought out the source, there was nothing to be found. The prince was not going to be deterred so easily that time, however. He knew something was there, apparently evading his gaze, and he was going to find it.

Alexander shifted onto his hands and knees, making his way toward the patch of grass to his left. His brow furrowed as he peered closely at the tall green blades drifting in the breeze, some of them long enough that they bent, the tips dragging into the water and creating ripples that spread out from the point of contact. He paused in front of the small bunch of tall grass, searching for signs of movement from within.

Finding none, his hands reached out, slipping amongst the blades, parting them like one would a pair of curtains. Pale green eyes searched then quickly widened upon making his discovery. With an undignified yelp, Alexander jerked back from the foliage, ending up on his bottom a short distance away. His eyes were still wide and his thoughts were still racing. That couldn’t be real, surely. Perhaps he was just over tired, his mind playing tricks on him.

Mustering his courage, the prince shifted back onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling back to the patch of grass. He paid no mind to the grass stains he was acquiring on his clothing despite the fact that he knew his mother would scold him for them as one would a wayward, mischievous child. He took in a deep breath, feeling it expand his lungs, then exhaled with a slow whoosh. His hands found the blades and he pushed them aside once more.

He hadn’t been seeing things. His eyes were playing no tricks. There, nestled amongst the roots of the grass, was the source of the purple he’d seen earlier. The creature was tiny, female from what he could tell, with long, flowing tresses in a bright shade of violet. Her skin was fair with a slight lavender tinge, her eyes a beautiful shade of tanzanite, like two gems peering up at him fearfully. A pair of beautiful iridescent wings was at her back. They appeared almost like a butterfly’s wings, their colors shifting from pink, to purple, to blue whenever she moved, one shade bleeding into another. She wore what appeared to be leaves made into a soft dress in a pretty shade of emerald green, the skirt reaching down to her ankles while leaving her arms bared, simple straps resting on her shoulders.

She squeaked in fright when Alexander reappeared, huddled on the ground with her arms around her bent legs. She was trying to make herself as small as possible and Alexander realized he felt badly for scaring her so.

“It’s all right,” he attempted to say, keeping his tone gentle. “I won’t hurt you…”

The prince didn’t even know if the tiny creature could understand him, but his concerns proved fruitless when she spoke. Her voice was lovely, almost melodic, and Alexander found that he immediately liked it immensely.

“How are you alive?” Alexander was caught off guard and he tilted his head slightly.

“I’m sorry? I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.” He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why she would ask him that unless she knew something he did not, which was entirely possible.

“You are…human, yes? How have the trees or the animals not harmed you yet?” The question was hesitant, that fear lingering in those jewel toned eyes that stared up at the much, much taller Alexander.

“Yes. Yes, I’m human. My name is Alexander. I don’t know the answer to your question, however. I haven’t come across any wild animals today and rarely do whenever I venture into these woods. The trees couldn’t harm me though. Could they?” He tried to sound as pleasant and harmless as he could despite the blatant difference in their size, shifting to take a seat once more when his knees began to ache from kneeling on the uneven ground for so long. Alexander couldn’t help glancing around himself uneasily however, like he was worried a tree branch would suddenly come out of nowhere to hurt him. Or perhaps a wolf.

“They could. The woodlands do not like humans. Though, I have never met a human before.” She tilted her head, studying him curiously. She didn’t seem as fearful at least for which Alexander was grateful. “You are certain you are human?”

“No? Well, I’m happy to be the first and I promise I’m not here to hurt anyone or anything. I just enjoy riding through the woods and spending time here each day. Had I known that I was unwelcome, I would have ventured elsewhere,” he said, offering her a genuine smile that she tentatively returned. “Yes, I’m quite certain. What is your name?”

“Labhandair.” It was such an interesting sounding name. Alexander had never heard the like before. Then again, he’d never met a creature like her before so he supposed that was to be expected. “You say that you are human, yet I sense fae magic in you. Perhaps that is why the forest has left you in peace.”

“Labhandair,” he repeated, testing it out on his tongue. He stumbled a bit on the pronunciation, but she didn’t seem offended by it. Instead, she actually giggled a bit, taking a small step toward him. Her revelation, however, left him shocked. “My name is Alexander. What do you mean you sense fae magic in me?”

“That’s a strange name,” she told him, unknowingly echoing his thoughts about her own name. She tilted her head slightly as she considered it, speaking his name and managing to pronounce it correctly on the first attempt. He chuckled. Then she continued, “You or someone in your family, perhaps one of your ancestors, was touched by the fae. Had fae magic cast upon them. It leaves a lingering presence on whomever it was cast upon as well as those that come after them in their bloodline.”

“To you, I suppose it would be. Though amongst humans it’s actually quite common. I can tell you that I’ve never heard anything like your name before. It’s lovely. Forgive me for not pronouncing it correctly.” His apology was waved off with a dainty hand as Labhandair stepped out of the protective cover of the grass and out into the sunlight, her tiny wings almost seeming to shimmer with every movement. He shook his head after a moment. “I can’t think of anyone in my family that would have been. We all thought fairies were a myth.”

“It’s all right. You did well for your first try.” She offered a smile up to him that set Alexander at ease almost immediately, relieved that Labhandair seemed to be frightened of him no longer. “We do not involve ourselves in the affairs of humans. Whomever the fae was that performed the magic likely did so against the wishes of their brethren.”

“You are a fairy then? I’ve never encountered one of your kind.” He sat cross-legged on the grass, chin resting on one hand with his elbow on his knee.

“Of course I am.” She stated that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then shook her head after a moment. “Though, if you’ve never met a fairy before, I suppose it’s natural to not know what we look like. But now you do!”

“Indeed I do. Are all fairies so tiny compared to humans?” Alexander found himself curious, a million questions racing through his mind. He wanted to know more about her, about fairies, and he prayed that she’d indulge his insatiable curiosity. It wasn’t every day that one discovered a supposedly mythical race was actually quite real.

“We range in size, but we’re all much smaller than humans, yes.” Labhandair came to a stop right in front of him, mirroring his pose on the grass as she sat on the soft grass in front of the prince with her chin cradled on her hand. Her wings seemed to shift idly, back and forth, while she regarded him. “Are all humans so big?”

“Well, we range in size as well actually. None so small as a fairy, however.” He resisted the urge to laugh when her eyes widened, beautiful and bright.

“Are there humans bigger than you?” Labhandair sounded in awe at the very prospect of anyone being larger than the prince and Alexander bit back a smile, inclining his head.

“Yes, I’ve met several. As I said, we come in all sizes.” If anything, the little fairy’s eyes became wider still, shocked.

“Oh my. I’d be frightened to meet a human larger than you, I think. What if they stepped on me!” She shook her head quickly, clearly displeased by the very notion of being stepped on by a random human and for good reason. Alexander wouldn’t have wanted to be stepped on if he was that small either.

“I see your point. No, I wouldn’t want to be stepped on either were I as little as you are.” Alexander was surprised to find as he sat there conversing with Labhandair that he felt completely at ease. The scenery and the company he got to enjoy left him in high spirits. In the back of his mind, however, he was still contemplating her earlier words about fae magic in regard to himself and his family.

“I’m still considering what you said previously about the magic you sensed. The only thing that stands out to me about my family history was something that happened to me when I was but an infant. I became gravely ill. All of my physicians were quite certain I would not survive my ailment. They even told my father that he should prepare for the worst for they saw no way that I could recover. Yet only a few days later it was as if a miracle had occurred. Suddenly I was the picture of health. As if I’d never been ill before.” Alexander’s brow furrowed slightly as he recounted the tale as it had first been told to him as to the mysterious circumstances regarding his recovery all those years ago.

“If you were healed by fae magic then that would explain why it lingers within you,” Labhandair said with a nod. It gave him much to consider, though Alexander knew that he likely could not ask his father anything regarding what happened during his illness. The king did not speak of it. It was quite the mystery for Alexander. One he wasn’t sure that he could even solve in order to find answers to the questions that were steadily forming the more he thought about the issue.

Instead of dwelling on it, Alexander gave his full attention back to his lovely new acquaintance and felt his mood greatly improving once more. She seemed to be feeling the same judging by the smile that was almost constantly present on her lips. They talked and talked for hours until Alexander lost all track of the time. He only noticed how late it was becoming when he observed how low the sun was in the sky. The prince was reluctant to depart, yet knew that he must. He considered it a consolation that Labhandair seemed just as reluctant for their afternoon to end, for the pair of them to go their separate ways.

“Will I see you again?” Labhandair asked, a hopeful look on her delicate features that Alexander knew he simply could not do anything to dissuade.

“If you like, certainly. I go riding in the woods once a day. I can come see you then if you prefer? Perhaps tomorrow?” The prince couldn’t help smiling upon seeing her face light up with what could only be happiness and excitement. She gave an excited giggle, clapping her little hands a couple of times as well as jumping up and down. Her wings flapped a bit with the movement and made her descent back to the ground a little slower each time.

“Tomorrow then! I will be here, I promise!” She waved a tiny hand up at him as he rose to his feet, careful not to step on her. He inclined his head.

“Tomorrow afternoon then. Pleasure meeting you, Labhandair. Enjoy your evening.” His words were reciprocated by the little fairy, then Alexander turned and made his way back to his horse. Jarin was ready to go from the look of him, shifting restlessly where his reins were secured. Alexander freed them and climbed atop his saddle. A glance back toward the pond showed him that Labhandair was nowhere to be found. Part of him idly wondered if he’d imagined the entire encounter, but he knew better.

The ride back to the castle through the woods was spent in contemplation. The prince and his horse rode through the woods so often that Jarin knew his way so Alexander barely had to do anything to guide his steed toward home. His thoughts were consumed with the meeting that had just taken place. It was exciting to have met a fairy to be sure. He’d never dreamed of such a thing. Labhandair was lovely and Alexander was so looking forward to the next afternoon when he could be in her company once more. The prince couldn’t help looking around himself as they ventured toward the palace, searching for any signs of animals or perhaps moving trees, as strange as that felt to realize. 

After a thankfully uneventful trip home, the prince’s evening was spent enduring lectures from his father about spending far too much time daydreaming in the woods when he should be focusing on the multitude of responsibilities that required his attention. All that before yet another dinner where the royal family hosted a noble family in an effort to bring about a marriage between Alexander and whatever noble lady was attending. He couldn’t even remember which family it was. Which daughter that was going to be paraded in front of him to bat her eyelashes and try to entice him. None had ever succeeded and Alexander didn’t expect her to be any different.

Indeed she wasn’t. Alexander was on his best behavior under the watchful eyes of his mother and father, dressed impeccably to his parents’ standards in a royal blue doublet with black pants and matching boots, a golden, bejeweled circlet on his brow, its sapphires glinting in the light. He was cordial and polite as was expected of him. He made small talk that really didn’t interest him. Inquired after the lady’s interests, commented on the weather, listened to her prattle on about the latest fashion trends, none of which were an appealing topic to Alexander. All the while, his mind kept straying. Beautiful Labhandair and her lovely voice had taken up residence in his thoughts as he came up with different questions that he could ask her upon their next meeting the following day.

After dinner ended and they’d entertained their guests, his mother and father allowed him to have the rest of the night to himself, excusing Alexander to retire. He did so gleefully, sending away his personal servants until morning. The prince stripped out of his stuffy clothing the moment he was alone in his rooms and spent his evening revisiting the clearing with its pond, the gentle breeze in the air, and a melodic laugh that had him smiling just at the mere thought of hearing it once more. 

The prince fell asleep at last in the late hours of the night and his dreams were filled with fairies.

Alexander went to the clearing the next day, and the next, and the next. It became a routine for him to visit Labhandair daily, his afternoons spent wiling away the hours in the little fairy’s company. The moment he stepped through the tree line and out into the open, he felt as if all the stress, every burden that he carried in light of his responsibilities to his kingdom, just fell away. He felt free there. Happy even, he was surprised to realize one day. It was such a rarely experienced emotion that Alexander didn’t recognize it at first. Labhandair made him happy. She wanted nothing from him save his company, and Alexander knew even early on in their acquaintance that every moment he spent with her was a treasure, something precious that he needed to savor. He was careful not to take any time with her for granted because the prince knew that one day, his duty to his kingdom would keep him from returning every day. Every day that passed was another that he could never get back.

Labhandair was quite curious about humans. She was so full of questions, naturally wanting to learn about things that fascinated her. She had almost as many questions for him about humans as he did for her about fairies. He learned so much from her in those first few weeks about the fairies that lived in the woods, telling him all about their ways, their culture. It was all so intriguing to Alexander. Every answered question just left him wanting to know more and more. Labhandair never minded answering them whenever she was able to, though, he was disappointed to note that there were some things she was forbidden from telling him such as the location of the other fairies. Alexander understood that it was for their safety, however. He could live with his disappointment in not getting to see where her people lived if it meant they would not have to be afraid; if it meant that they could still feel safe in their homes.

Even Jarin seemed to enjoy their stay in the woods every afternoon. Though he grew restless over time, he was no longer skittish around Labhandair. He’d even allowed her to pet him when Alexander brought the fairy over to meet Jarin officially. Labhandair had decided almost immediately that she loved Jarin and was no longer afraid of the steed, her fingers so tiny as they brushed over the horse’s neck. In truth, she weighed so little that Alexander had to marvel yet again over the small fairy that he cradled so carefully in his palms. Though she could have easily flown up to see Jarin herself, they’d decided it best for Alexander to hold onto her so Jarin didn’t mistake her for an insect. He had no qualms with doing so. In fact, the prince wondered if he enjoyed it far too much, reluctant to let her go when the time came.

Alexander hated leaving. He was absolutely certain of that much. Leaving Labhandair behind came to feel like Alexander was leaving a part of himself behind. She always looked so sad when he had to depart, seemed so eager for his return. More than once she made him promise he’d come back the following day. He always did his best to, but made certain to assure her that if he didn’t come, it was likely because of his responsibilities, his parents or some combination of the two. He also endeavored to make her happy by promising her that even if he didn’t come to her because of the aforementioned reasons, that he would do his utmost to return as soon as he possibly could. She believed him without question. Labhandair had no reason to doubt him. She didn’t know that some humans were untrustworthy, but Alexander still vowed to never betray that trust. 

Months passed before he knew it and Labhandair became more and more precious to him. They’d taken to lounging by the pond with her curled up on his chest as they talked. Sometimes they didn’t even need to talk. Just being in the company of each other was enough for them. Alexander always smiled softly to himself when he thought about it. He didn’t have to make small talk with Labhandair. Didn’t have to try to be someone that he didn’t want to be as he did when he was anywhere except the woods. She liked him just the way he was, she said, and warmed Alexander’s heart in ways he’d never dreamed of before in the process.

Labhandair filled his every waking thought. His dreams as he slept belonged to her as well. The pressure was mounting for him to take a wife, yet he only had eyes for a beautiful fairy with gorgeous purple hair, eyes and the loveliest wings. His parents complained that he was distracted even though he wasn’t shirking his duties despite his daily trips out into the woods. It was true that he was distracted he could readily admit to himself, but he brushed off their agitation and worries while also trying to dissuade them of the notion that he’d found a bride all on his own and fallen in love. He’d fallen in love, yes, but with someone his parents would never approve of, let alone believe Alexander if he told them Labhandair’s true identity. He wasn’t in love, he’d told them. Alexander just needed more rest, that was all.

Yet for all his deflecting, the king and queen would not let the matter of marriage be cast aside. They were adamant that he must choose a wife and quickly. Before Labhandair, the thought of marrying a stranger left Alexander feeling annoyed and angry, but mostly resigned. After Labhandair, the thought of marrying a stranger left Alexander feeling sick to his stomach. Not to mention lightheaded and completely unsteady if he really allowed himself to dwell on the unpleasant concept. There would be no queen of his heart unless her name was Labhandair. While it was true that the difference in their size made physical intimacy an impossibility, Alexander didn’t care. He just wanted to be with her in whatever capacity he was allowed to be. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

To his shock, awe and utter joy, Labhandair loved him too. She’d told him one day when the days were beginning to grow shorter and colder while they sat nestled together at the base of a large tree, sheltered in its roots. She was curled up on his chest beneath a fold of his long, black cloak, warmed from the heat of his body. Labhandair wore another dress made of leaves, though this one reflected the colors of the season in shades of red, orange and yellow, long sleeves reaching down to her wrists, though her wings were free at her back. 

The sun was shining in the sky and leaves were just beginning to fall from the trees as the season began to transition into Autumn and, as always, he was merely savoring the comfort of her presence in such a peaceful place when Labhandair looked up at him.

“Alexander?” Her voice drifted up to him, drawing his gaze downward.

“Yes?” His brow arched, their gazes meeting.

“Do humans ever fall in love?” The question caught him by surprise, but he had to smile almost ruefully. They did indeed, he could safely say, given the way that his heart sang at the mere sight of her.

“We do. It’s a very special thing. Many consider love to be a wonderful blessing and it is, especially when it is requited.” The warmth she brought him, the way her absence made him ache… There was no denying he was in love and his answer was utterly sincere. “Do fairies fall in love?”

Alexander very much hoped that the answer would be yes and, to his relief, Labhandair smiled and nodded. A faint little blush tinged her cheeks a slightly darker shade of lavender and though her gaze ducked down to the fabric of his cloak over her shoulder, her voice carried to him easily. “Yes. We certainly do.”

Hope, he realized, was an enticing yet dangerous emotion. It filled him completely along with nervousness, anxiety, and a whole slew of other emotions that he didn’t dare take the time to catalog just then. Not when her eyes met his again and her smile was so sweet that Alexander knew he would never forget it for the rest of his days, no matter what happened between himself and Labhandair from that moment forward.

“I see,” he finally answered with a slight nod, debating on how best to broach the question that was plaguing him until he decided to just go all in. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” The blush on her cheeks darkened to a lovely plum shade while her fingers twisted and played with a thick lock of her violet hair. “You see…”

At first, her voice trailed off, like she wasn’t sure how best to answer his inquiry, but she made a decision apparently given the slight nod she gave herself before Labhandair continued, meeting his gaze steadily.

“I’ve fallen in love with you,” she told him, the words carrying an unmistakable ring of truth to them. Alexander’s heart was racing and it was a wonder Labhandair didn’t hear it or at least feel it given her proximity while she was resting on his chest partially under his thick cloak.

“You have?” Alexander couldn’t help asking. He so badly wanted to hear his beloved utter those precious words to him once more, his hand coming up to cradle her gently against his chest, mindful of her delicate wings, as if afraid that she would suddenly vanish, disappearing into thin air and leaving him bereft of her presence. The prince watched as she nodded.

“I have. I know that we are so different, but you’re so wonderful, Alexander. So warm and caring. I feel so safe with you. I’m so excited when I get to see you every day that when you leave I’m desperate for the next day to hurry and come just so we can be together again.” The words were delivered shyly, but they were everything Alexander had wanted to hear and so very much more. His smile was radiant, eyes alight with joy and wonder. She loved him. Labhandair loved him. He hadn’t dared to think that she might ever return his feelings, but apparently the prince needn’t have worried at all

“I love you too, my darling,” he told her without any trace of hesitation or fear at speaking such immensely important words. What had Alexander to fear when he was blessed with the love of such a perfect creature? He told himself upon seeing the brilliant smile that Labhandair rewarded him with that he would do anything to be the cause of that beautiful smile again and again. He could die a happy man knowing that he’d made her smile so.

“You do?” She was surprised, but it was quickly becoming overtaken by elation, especially when Alexander inclined his head in a nod of confirmation. Then she laughed and her soft lips pressed to his hand where it cradled her in the sweetest kiss that Alexander had ever known, praying that he would have cause to know it again and again.

“Oh, I’m so happy I could dance!” She hugged his hand to her, her head resting against his thumb happily. Her wings belied her excitement, fluttering almost quickly enough at her back to make her take flight. Labhandair’s glee was matched by Alexander’s tenfold, his hand so gentle as he held her close to him. He chuckled at her pronouncement, pulling her up further, closer to his face so he could gently kiss her hair. It was so soft and fine against his lips. He’d never felt anything so silken before in all of his life.

“By all means, go ahead. I would love to see you dance.” Though Labhandair didn’t dance. Instead, she closed her eyes and savored his touch, his nearness, nuzzling the hand that still held her as she held it as well. Alexander reveled in everything that she did, letting her hold his hand and touch him as she pleased. He was hers. She could do with him what she wished, the rest of the world be damned.

He stayed with her later that evening than he ever had before, reluctantly parting from her when it was nearly too dark for him to be able to see in order to make his way home.

Every day after that was filled with more joy than the last. Despite the looming threat of his future weighing him down, Alexander’s life had suddenly become vibrant and wonderful simply knowing he and Labhandair loved each other so. He longed to remain by her side, the need an almost tangible ache in his chest. He’d never known such a love before and knew with a surety that he could not explain that he never would again. Alexander felt alive and he had Labhandair to thank for it. 

As the days grew colder and the first snowfalls began, Alexander continued to go to Labhandair, unwilling to be apart from her for long. He savored every second he could have with her. Never once in all the time he ventured in and out of the woods was he bothered by the plant life or the animals that inhabited them. He came and went as he pleased, careful not to disturb anything on his way to and from the clearing where he and Labhandair habitually met. 

Then came the day when everything changed and not for the better.

One icy morning, his parents sent for him early. Alexander dragged himself out of bed reluctantly, knowing he’d never hear the end of it should he have kept the king and queen waiting. He dressed quickly and was before his parents shortly after, bowing to the pair of them when he greeted them in their sitting room.

“Mother. Father. Good morning,” Alexander said as he straightened from his bow.

“Good morning,” his father replied in that gruff way of his. He had a little table covered in parchment beside where he was seated in a plush chair. Likely correspondence and various other official matters, Alexander surmised. The monarchs were dressed for the day ahead, clad in fine garments, the king dressed in an ivory tunic trimmed with gold embroidery and black pants, the queen wearing a dove grey gown with seed pearls decorating the bodice and tapered sleeves. Her crown was golden, a more feminine version of the one her husband wore with rubies and diamonds to match the king. Her brown hair was also greying with age, her eyes a soft shade of crystal blue. The king’s silver hair was left free to hang down to his shoulders, keen hazel eyes looking over at Alexander appraisingly from where he was seated. 

“You summoned me?” He arched a brow, hands clasped behind his back as he waited to find out why they’d wanted to see him.

“Yes. We’ve attempted to let you choose a bride for yourself as a compromise given your reluctance to enter into an arranged marriage, but you’ve taken far too long. So we’ve chosen for you. You will marry Lord Rutledge’s daughter in two month’s time during the winter solstice,” his father said and Alexander felt his heart plummet.

“I… Father, are you sure? That’s hardly any time at all to prepare a wedding.” He was stalling for time, feeling the gilded cage he lived in becoming smaller and smaller with each passing moment, sealing his fate. He was doomed to a loveless marriage. It was here at last and no amount of evading would help him. Not judging by the look upon his father’s face. The king was displeased and it showed.

“We are quite sure, my son. You’ve had your chance. Now I have taken matters into my own hands since you refuse to tend to the responsibility yourself,” his father replied. All the while, his mother sat there silently, watching her husband and son discuss Alexander’s future.

His thoughts strayed to Labhandair and the pain that lanced through him was unlike anything he’d ever felt. How could he tell her that he was going to be parted from her side in such a way? He’d never, in all the time they’d spoken, told her that he was a prince or that he would one day be forced to marry a woman that he did not love. He should have been honest with her from the beginning he knew, but it was too late. No amount of lamenting past actions would spare Labhandair from the hurt he was about to inflict upon her and the prince hated himself for what he must do.

He remembered back when he was thirteen, all those times he’d dreamed of running away, taking control of his own life and leaving everything that he knew behind. It was too late now. Shame filled him and Alexander swallowed hard against the burn of tears that threatened to form.

“Alexander!”

His head jerked up upon hearing his father raise his voice and Alexander realized he hadn’t been paying attention at all, lost in tumultuous thoughts.

“Forgive me, Father, you were saying?” His reply was quick, blinking rapidly for a moment to hide any evidence of his damp eyes when he faced his father’s hard gaze once again.

“Lord Rutledge and his daughter will be here in two days in order to formalize the engagement. I expect you to behave the way that a Crown Prince should. Do you understand?” One greying brow rose and Alexander bit back a sigh. His father’s lecture, talking to him like he was a small boy, that was all normal. He’d long grown accustomed to it.

“Understood,” Alexander replied, inclining his head, then keeping his gaze lowered.

“And no more running off into the woods. You are not a boy anymore, Alexander. You don’t have time to run off and frolic in the trees or whatever else it is that you get up to in the woods. It’s past time that you gave up such foolish endeavors. From now on, you will be here attending to your duties as the future monarch of this kingdom should. When you are not working or attending to your studies, you will remain in your room,” the king continued and from his tone, his decision was final. There would be no arguing with him when he used that tone. His mind was made up, his word was law, and Alexander was well and truly trapped.

He barely registered his father dismissing him, more focused on the guards that approached when his father called for the two sentries that stood out in the hall guarding the door, but also the fact that his mother never once came to his defense or aid during the entire time. All she’d done was sit there and watch as her husband destroyed her son’s happiness. It had never been more apparent to Alexander than it had in that moment that neither of his parents truly loved him. All they wanted was his obedience, for him to blindly follow along, doing everything that he was told.

He walked back to his rooms almost in a daze, flanked by an armored man on either side of him. One opened the door to his chambers for him so he could enter and Alexander stepped past him and over the threshold silently. He was locked in mere moments later, the sound of the key turning striking him with such finality. The prince truly was locked within his gilded cage, his freedom and his future ripped away and his heart broken all with one declaration from his father. Sinking to the floor with his back against the door that had just closed behind him, Alexander rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly against the moisture that had formed in them. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as his heart broke.

Alexander wasn’t sure how long he remained on the floor there, tears coursing down his face in steady trails, dripping down onto the fabric of his pants, but when he looked up toward the window, he noted it had to have been quite some time indeed given it was just past midday. He exhaled a shaky breath, wiping the lingering moisture from his eyes. His father had forbidden him from leaving the grounds, but the prince knew that he could not simply disappear without a word to Labhandair. He couldn’t do that to her.

Resolve took hold within him and Alexander rose from the floor. He had to find a way out. He hadn’t heard retreating footsteps after the guards had locked him in, so that meant they were standing in the corridor right on the other side of his door. It wouldn’t be a simple matter of picking the lock (if he could figure out how) or breaking down the door with brute strength. No, he’d have to find another way out.

He searched his room from top to bottom, figuring out the window would be his only option of escape. In order to do that, Alexander would need a way to climb down. The prince went to his bed, stripping it of its hangings from the canopy as well as the sheets, judging the length of them as best he could. His room was on the third level, but even if he didn’t have enough to make it to the ground below his window, so long as he could reach as low as he could without causing any harm to himself if he dropped the rest of the way, it would work.

Alexander had been working for perhaps a half an hour fashioning the rope by typing the ends of the fabric together in strong knots when the sound of footsteps beyond his door had him freezing. The prince listened carefully, hoping it was just a servant passing on their way to attend to their duties, but his hopes were dashed when the steps ceased directly in front of his locked door. The color drained from his face when he heard his mother’s voice addressing the guards stationed outside.

Frantically, Alexander gathered up the ripped fabric he’d been working with and shoved it all under his bed out of sight. He could only hope his mother would not recall that his bed had a canopy to begin with. It had been a very long time since she’d last seen his chambers. Once the bedding was dealt with, he hurried pulled up the duvet over his mattress to conceal the lack of sheets. He was just finishing with that when the sound of a key turning in the lock reached his ears.

Hurriedly, he took a seat in the chair that sat before his fireplace, away from his bed so as not to draw the queen’s attention to it. When the door opened, Alexander had adopted a morose stare as he gazed into the fire. It wasn’t difficult to do given the hurt that had been lingering in his heart since his conversation with his father where his mother had just let her husband ruin her son’s life. His melancholy was genuine as was the broken heart he suffered.

His mother stepped into the room and the guard closed the door behind her. The afternoon sunlight shone on her fine grey dress, making the jewels set into her crown sparkle. Alexander did not rise, nor did he bow to her as was custom given her role as queen of their kingdom. If his parents wanted to destroy his dreams then they would have to learn to live with not having his respect.

The queen stepped toward him, stopping several paces away from his chair. He watched as she looked at him, taking note of the red, puffy eyes, the defeated look within them that he didn’t bother to hide. Let them see what they’d done to him. Not that he truly thought they cared either way so long as he toed the line and did as was expected of him as the Crown Prince. He heard her exhale a quiet sigh.

“Alexander. I must ask that you listen to me,” she began and the prince couldn’t hold back the derisive snort that escaped him.

“I haven’t anything left for you to take away from me, Mother. You’ve gotten what you wanted. A puppet to go along with whatever you decree,” he replied and turned his gaze back to the fireplace, watching the flames housed within devouring the wood, the quiet crackling sound it made oddly soothing. Alexander would take what small comforts he could get at that point, he decided.

“Please. I know what your father has said is not the life that you want for yourself. I’ve always known that you never wanted an arranged marriage. I didn’t want one either, but my father never gave me a choice.” Her words had his brows lifting in surprise. She’d never spoken of this before to him. Truthfully, she’d never spoken of much to him aside from anything pertaining to his duties as the prince of the realm and its next king.

“You didn’t?” He couldn’t help asking and his mother smiled. It was sad, full of regret, but she inclined her head.

“No, I didn’t. If I’d had the choice then I never would have married your father and become queen. It wasn’t what I wanted at all, but the choice was not mine. Your grandfathers took the decision away from me and from your father as well.” His mother stayed where she was, never approaching too close to Alexander, like she was afraid of the reaction she’d receive if she made the attempt. It was so different from how she normally behaved around him that Alexander honestly did not know what to make of it.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” It was the question that stood out most in his mind and Alexander just had to ask, to know the truth. 

“Because I don’t want this for you either,” was her immediate reply, shocking her son into silence. “I know you think I don’t care about you, but you’re my son and I love you. I went along with what your father wanted because I never had a choice. I’m making a choice now though. Just as I did when you were sick as an infant.”

Alexander’s eyes widened and he shifted to get to his feet, facing his mother directly as all the puzzle pieces slipped into place at last. “It was you. You’re the one who went to the fairies. Who got them to save my life…”

“Yes.” She didn’t bother denying it, but he could tell that she was surprised that he knew the truth about just how he’d survived such a deadly illness at such a young age. “You’re my child. I’m your mother. I couldn’t stand by and do nothing while you suffered and fought a losing battle for your life. I know that I stood by and watched your father control your life just as he controlled mine, but in this, I cannot remain idle. Nor will I do so.”

“What are you saying?” Hope, that oh so dangerous emotion, was beginning to well up within him slowly as he listened to her.

“I’m saying that the best gift that I can give you right now, from a mother to her child, is your freedom. You don’t want this life. You’re not your father’s puppet. You’ve grown into a fine young man whom I am very, very proud of. You deserve to have your own life and be the one to choose your own path. It’s your future. Not your father’s. Not mine. We’ve had our chances and we didn’t fight for what we truly wanted, but I will fight for you now as I should have done all along.” At last, the queen closed the distance between them, that sad smile lingering on her face as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

Alexander found himself leaning into her touch, his vision blurring as tears gathered in his eyes. All his life, the prince had never heard that simple phrase from anyone. I’m proud of you. The words resonated within him so deeply. He hadn’t realized just how badly he needed to hear them until his mother uttered them at last. Then he was pulled forward and felt his mother’s arms around him for the first time. A shudder worked its way down his spine, though not of revulsion. This was yet another thing he’d desperately needed throughout his life. A mother’s love, the warmth of her embrace, things he’d yearned for but had long ago given up on.

“You’ve come into contact with the fairies, haven’t you.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it reproachful in any way. Merely a statement as if his mother had perhaps known all along just what Alexander was doing each day when he left the palace grounds. Part of him was still uncertain as to whether or not he should tell the queen the truth, but finally, he took a leap of faith and revealed his heart’s desires to the woman who gave him life.

Alexander’s mother listened intently, never interrupting as her son told her all about going into the woods, meeting and falling in love with Labhandair. All the while, a small smile delicately curled her lips, like she was pleased to hear that her son had fallen in love. When the prince finished recounting his tale to the queen, she nodded.

“Then I should think the most prudent course of action in this case would be for you to go to your beloved,” the queen finally said, taking her son’s hands within her own smaller ones, the skin of her palms silken and warm against Alexander’s own. 

“I want nothing more,” Alexander answered truthfully, feeling the queen’s hands gently squeeze his in response.

She nodded. “Then you must go. Go to Labhandair and be happy. I want that for you, truly. I will handle your father.”

“What about you? The kingdom?” The queen shook her head. 

“Worry not. All will be well. You have cousins who would be eligible for the throne, several of which are good men that can be strong monarchs. Robert comes to mind, in fact. If you don’t wish to return, one of them can become king. Your father will just have to accept it.” This new side of his mother that he’d never been privy to in the past was surprising but also exciting to see. She said everything that Alexander wanted to hear, gave him hope that he so desperately needed.

The queen continued before Alexander could respond, inclining her head toward the door. “I will dismiss your guards. Once they’re gone, go to the stables to get Jarin and make your way into the woods.”

The prince tightened his hold on her hands when the queen made to pull away, his words heartfelt when he uttered them. “Mother… Thank you.”

A soft smile was his reward and then his mother was embracing him, one hand cradling the back of his head. Alexander could only close his eyes and hold onto the queen in a fervent embrace, exhaling a shaky breath.

“Be happy for me, won’t you? That’s all I want for you. A happy life with the person you love most.” He felt her shift and then a gentle kiss was pressed upon his cheek. “I love you, my son.”

His eyes were damp when he opened them once more, his heart filled with joy not only for the life that was being offered that he only had to reach out and take, but for knowing that he truly had the love of his mother as well. Two of the greatest gifts that he ever could have dreamed of having bestowed upon him. Alexander smiled for her, bringing the queen’s hands up and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of each.

“I will. I promise I will. We will see each other again. This is not goodbye,” the prince insisted, releasing his mother’s hands reluctantly so that she might go carry out her plan.

“It certainly is not. I will visit as often as I can if you will have me,” she promised, the warmth in her gaze making Alexander smile and nod.

“I hope you will.” He told her the location of the clearing where he’d first encountered his love, making certain she knew exactly where to find him when she came to visit. Only when he was certain she memorized his instructions was Alexander satisfied, especially when she repeated her earlier promise to visit him whenever she was able to.

Then he let her go to the door at last, finding himself excited at the prospect of seeing his mother again for the first time. The prince was also excited at the thought of her meeting Labhandair. He prayed that they would like each other. 

The queen took one long look at him, like she wished to commit all of his features to memory, before exiting Alexander’s chambers. He heard her speaking after the door closed behind her, but could not make out what was being said. 

Finally, his mother appeared again, nodding once. “They’re gone. You must go quickly.”

Alexander hurried to put on warmer attire, layering clothing beneath a dark brown long sleeve jacket and black pants along with his black knee-high boots. With one last warm embrace for his mother, the prince hurried from his chambers, fastening a thick black cloak with grey fur trim at the hood around his neck then putting on warm woolen gloves to ward off the cold. The grounds were covered in a fresh white powder from the morning’s snowfall that glittered in the sunlight. It crunched beneath his heavy boots as Alexander made his way quickly down to the stables. Given the time, his father was likely having his midday meal and Alexander knew he had to slip away before he was summoned again. He would not let his mother’s gift go to waste.

Jarin seemed to sense his urgency as Alexander put on first his saddle and bridle. Then the prince was astride his horse and racing through the gates of the palace courtyard, heading straight for the woods in defiance of his father’s strict order and with his mother’s blessing.

Before he knew it, he came upon the clearing. Jarin had barely come to a halt before Alexander was dismounting and casting his gaze around, desperately searching for the little fairy.

“Labhandair!” he called, unable to hold back the urgency from his tone. Then he saw a pair of iridescent wings glinting in the sunlight as she flew up out of the brush to see him. She was clad in a dress crafted from the white petals of a rose, the sleeves down to her wrist and the hem of her skirt down to her ankles, though her feet and hands were bare. She looked like an angel in that winter wonderland, the warm smile on her soft lips that Labhandair graced Alexander with soothing the pain he felt, but he knew the conversation he had to have with her would not be easy.

“My love! I began to worry. You don’t usually come late to our meetings,” she said, flying up to him and coming to rest on his shoulder, tucked into the hood of his cloak that was pushed back to leave his head exposed.

He smiled for her, yet it was tinged with sadness. Alexander knew that she saw it by the way that her gaze became concerned. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to be late.”

“What is wrong? Has something happened?” One tiny hand came to rest on his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning slightly into her touch yet not wanting to lean too much for fear of hurting her.

“Labhandair, I…” Alexander trailed off, gathering up what little courage he felt he still had left in order to continue speaking. “There are some things that I must tell you. Important things.”

“What is it?” That concern lingered, her worry readily apparent as he gazed down upon her.

“I never told you this and for that I am truly sorry, but… In the human kingdom that was built just on the border of the woods, I am its prince, in line to be the next king. As such, I am required to consent to an arranged marriage. My father has informed me this morning that he has chosen a bride for me. He has decreed that I am to marry her during the winter solstice.” As he spoke, he watched the way her eyes widened, could see the despair that he’d caused her, and the self-loathing was almost more than he could bear. Yet he knew she would not have cause for sadness once he told her the rest of his news.

“I don’t want to marry a stranger. I want to marry you. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world, Labhandair. It’s all in thanks to my mother that I was able to come to you today. She said she wished only for my happiness. I told her that my happiness was you and she bid me to come to you. I’m here and I am yours if you will have me,” he told her, his eyes filling with tears when he saw that hers had, but he was smiling.

“Come with me then,” she said, giving a response that surprised him.

“I… Where?” Alexander inquired, caught off guard and faltering in his response for a moment.

“Come with me further into the woods. We will seek an audience with the Fairy King and Queen,” she insisted, flying up off of his shoulder and hovering directly in front of him.

“Why?” He watched her, curious when she mentioned her monarchs. 

“We will ask them to use your magic on you. To shrink you to the size of a fairy. That way you may hide from your father and we can live in peace. Together.” Labhandair smiled softly and Alexander knew that he’d follow her anywhere, no matter the destination. He inclined his head.

“Together,” the prince repeated, echoing her with full agreement. Then he followed her across the grass back into the trees, guiding Jarin by the reins and being careful to avoid any roots buried in the snow that might trip the horse up and potentially injure him. The snowfall had ceased by that point, thankfully, the world covered in a pristine blanket of white.

They walked in companionable silence, Alexander keeping his cloak pulled tightly around him against the chill. He had no idea how Labhandair wasn’t freezing, but the beautiful fairy didn’t seem to be cold at all. After a while, Alexander broke the silence, posing the inquiry that he’d been curious of since she first mentioned a fae monarchy.

He glanced toward her after a while, breaking the silence, though his words didn’t disturb the serenity of the woods. “So, there is a king and queen for the fairies?”

Labhandair’s wings were moving rapidly, glimmering in the weak Winter sunlight. She nodded. “We do! They are kind and care a great deal for their subjects. I am sure if we tell them of our situation, they will help us.”

“Do you really think that they will?” Alexander was surprised at how quickly he’d accepted the idea of being reduced to the size of a fairy like Labhandair had said. Though really, if it meant a life with her, he supposed it wasn’t all that surprising to think he’d come around to the concept of it easily.

“I have faith that they will. Don’t worry.” How could he possibly worry when she smiled at him so? Like he was the center of her universe and that all would be well so long as they had each other? Alexander felt his own lips curving in a soft smile in return. 

“As you say then. I have faith if you do,” Alexander promised him, ducking a low-hanging branch as they ventured farther into the woods. It was still daylight at least, with a few hours to go before sunset, so he wasn’t worried about being outdoors when the temperature would plummet after dark.

Labhandair smiled for him then led him into another small clearing, much like the one where the two of them had met. This one was lacking a pond, however. Instead, there was a large, thick tree, ancient roots dug deep into the ground, it’s trunk the width of several men. Snow was piled up along the base of the tree. Everything was quiet, no sign of life save Alexander and Labhandair. Or so it appeared.

If it weren’t for the feeling that pressed in against him the second he set foot in that open area, a feeling of otherness that caused goosebumps to spread across his flesh, he might have believed they were on their own. Jarin seemed to sense it as well, nickering as his ears flicked back and forth nervously. Alexander kept a tight hold on the reins in his hand should his steed intend to try and bolt.

Labhandair stopped at last and looked back at Alexander. She pointed behind her toward the tree. “Here we are.”

Green eyes scanned the tree, but saw nothing. “I don’t see anyone.”

She chuckled like she found Alexander simply adorable, waving off his statement. “That’s because they don’t want you to see them, silly. Give me a few moments and I’ll introduce you. We must remember our manners after all.”

With a flick of her iridescent wings, Labhandair left Alexander where he stood with Jarin who seemed to be getting more nervous every second they stood within the clearing. She approached the tree and offered a delicate curtsy, her voice carrying when she spoke.

“My lord and lady, I have come to you with an urgent request for aid. Please, a few moments of your time if you will,” Labhandair spoke, facing the tree as she hovered in mid air, waiting for her monarchs to acknowledge her.

To Alexander, it seemed as if the air shimmered, a glittering wave that spread across the surface of the tree to reveal what looked to be the entrance to a fairy palace of some sort built directly into the tree’s massive trunk. Two little figures stood at the top of a large staircase carved into the trunk, looking at him as well as Labhandair curiously. 

Both figures looked to be around Labhandair’s height, though the king was slightly taller and had greyish-white skin. Long blue hair trailed down his back, sapphire in hue and shining like the gem its color so resembled. Matching wings were at his back in shades of blue and silver. Bi-colored blue and silver eyes studied them.

The queen was the opposite of her king, her coloring done in shades of red so that her long hair looked like rubies as it hung down her back between crimson wings. Her skin was fair, a white almost as pale as the snow Alexander stood upon, in sharp contrast to her hair ad wings. Her eyes were bi-colored as well in red and gold. 

Both the king and the queen were clad in what looked to be clothing made from the petals of flowers in varying shades, his in blue, hers in red and white, complimenting their features perfectly. Given the weather, the frigid temperatures that were an enemy to most flora, Alexander wondered if their garb was enchanted to never whither and fade.

“Labhandair,” the king spoke, releasing his wife’s delicate hand to fly down to the base of the steps, closer to Labhandair and Alexander. “Why do you bring a human into our midst?”

“My king, I know that, to you and the others, his presence here is cause for alarm, but I assure you he means no harm.” She gestured to Alexander who offered a bow when he was introduced. “His name is Alexander. He is a prince from the human kingdom on the borders of the woodlands. I would ask that you help him to escape his kingdom. To help him hide amongst us here in our home.”

The queen was regarding Alexander curiously, but said not a word. The prince was almost painfully reminded of every conversation he’d ever had with his father where his own mother had simply remained quiet and let his father make all of the decisions.

“How do you propose we do such? And why should we consent to such an endeavor?” Sapphire eyes locked with Alexander’s gaze and held it, unflinchingly.

“Please. Can you cast your magic upon him and reduce him to the size of a fairy so that he might live amongst us in peace? His father seeks to force him to marry one that he does not love against Alexander’s wishes. But he loves me, my king, and I him. We wish to be together yet in order for us to do so, he must be free of his father’s control,” Labhandair pleaded with her king and Alexander could see the sincerity in her eyes when he looked away from the fairy king to her instead, the love that she had for him lurking in their soft purple depths. His heart soared to see it and ached all at the same time, humbled by her devotion to him. Labhandair was a blessing.

The king remained silent and Alexander felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest with nerves as he waited for the verdict. The prince’s gaze was drawn to the queen, a vision of crimson and white, as she descended the stairs to take her place at her beloved’s side. The king looked upon her and his features noticeably softened when she smiled at him, resting a tiny hand on his arm and squeezing. He nodded to her silently, their words left unspoken, before he looked to Labhandair and Alexander once more.

“Very well, Labhandair. We will agree to your request provided Prince Alexander will consent to abiding by our laws,” he said, leveling that keen gaze on Alexander once more.

Inclining his head, the prince offered a bow to the fairy king and queen. “Your Majesties. I thank you most sincerely for your gracious generosity and do consent to abiding by your laws. You have my word as well as my gratitude.”

The king nodded and motioned to the prince. “Step forward.”

Alexander did so, making sure that Jarin would not flee once his reins were released, noting the beaming smile on his beloved’s face when he glanced her way before he came to a stop by the tree trunk, looking down upon the king and queen.

“This will feel strange, but there will be no pain,” the king continued, raising his hands. The queen’s magic joined his own and together, they cast their spell upon the prince. The world shifted, almost like he was caught within a disorienting whirlwind. Then, suddenly, Alexander was standing at the very base of the tree, looking up after steadying himself through a wave of dizziness.

He could see the king and queen above him where they stood at the base of the stairs leading into the tree palace. Alexander barely saw them for a moment before he was bowled over by a purple blur, both he and Labhandair landing in the snow together. She was hugging him tightly, wings fluttering excitedly, and he couldn’t help laughing as he embraced her in return, marveling at how perfectly she fit within his arms.

Then she kissed him and Alexander’s world was reduced to nothing save Labhandair, the way she felt in his arms, the sensation of her lips pressed to his. It was heady and left him reeling, yet at the same time giddy with such glee as his hands came up to frame her face so he could return her kiss with equal fervor. So distracted by his love was the prince that he failed to notice the fond smiles the king and queen bore as they watched from above.

When at last they parted for air, Labhandair was smiling radiantly for him, reluctant to let Alexander go, but then her eyes widened as she remembered herself. Rising quickly to her feet, she offered another curtsy. “Thank you, my lord and lady. Truly, we cannot thank you enough.”

Alexander took the opportunity to get to his feet as well and bowed alongside Labhandair. “Indeed. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

The king nodded, the queen still smiling beside him. “I’m afraid I could not alter your steed in the way I would have liked.”

The prince’s eyes widened and he looked around quickly, searching. “Jarin?”

Just off to his left, where Jarin had been previously, there was a small egg, its surface pink yet mottled with pale green spots. Alexander’s brow furrowed as he approached the egg, glancing up toward the king in silent question.

“He will need to be reborn, thus the egg. He will no longer be a horse, however. Instead, he will be a small dragon. We have many amongst the fae.” Alexander nodded at the king’s explanation.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I truly could not imagine a life without Jarin in it. He’s been my closest companion for several years,” the prince told him, resting a hand on the egg gently. He could feel the warmth of it through the glove covering his hand, gentle and pleasant, and Alexander smiled. He’d see Jarin again soon.

Labhandair did not let him stray far from her side even after they bid the king and queen farewell. She nodded and pointed to the other side of the clearing back into the woods. “My home is that way. You can live with me. We can be together. Come with me.” 

She used her magic and Jarin’s egg levitated off of the frigid ground as Labhandair rose with it, wings fluttering to lift her off of the ground as well. Her hand held out toward him was accepted and as he clasped it, Alexander felt her magic washing over him. Then, with nothing more than the lightest of tugs, he was in the air as well. He clutched her hand tightly, watching the ground pass quickly by below them.

It wasn’t terribly long before they came upon a large tree stump that was covered in moss with a little door fitted into the trunk. Alexander looked at it for a long moment then back toward her once Labhandiar had set him back down on his feet. She landed beside him, a smile on her lips while she directed her magic to carry Jarin’s egg within.

“This is where you live?” His inquiry was met with a shake of her head. “It’s wonderful…”

“This is where we live,” she corrected him, earning a chuckle from Alexander. He couldn’t seem to keep the smile off of his face. Not that he wanted to. His gaze was drawn to the house once more, looking over every facet of it that he could see from his vantage point.

The house looked cozy and the prince knew that he’d be happy there. He’d be happy anywhere so long as Labhandair was at his side. Then she moved to stand in front of him, the skirt of her leaf green dress shifting with her steps.

Labhandair held out her hand and Alexander followed her home.

The years that followed were wonderful. 

Jarin’s egg hatched several weeks after Alexander had settled into living with Labhandair. They’d taken great care to make certain that everything went smoothly when the time came from keeping the egg warm to having everything they would need to care for a baby dragon. When he finally saw his companion again, Jarin was indeed a little dragon. His face was almost cat-like in appearance, his scales mostly white around his face and middle, though it was mottled amongst a pale shade of blue across his limbs. He also had two tiny little horns atop his head. Alexander thought he was absolutely adorable and was so pleased to have Jarin with him once more.

Life truly was good. Peace, joy and love were all he knew at his beloved’s side as her husband. Together, they’d made a life for themselves in the woods and, together, they’d built a family all their own.

Their son Tristan was their greatest blessing and treasure. A sweet baby boy with his father’s hair and coloring, but his mother’s eyes and wings as well as her gentle disposition who came into the world a year and a half after his parents were wed. Every time Alexander looked at his child or his wife, he felt as if his heart would burst. His family was his world and had shown Alexander what it meant to truly be happy as well as loved.

Alexander had another cause for joy aside from his beautiful family also. His mother made regular visits to their little home. She stayed for hours each time, as long as she could possibly manage, and they would talk about anything and everything. His mother informed Alexander of how things were going in the kingdom, mentioning that his cousin Robert was named the king’s heir since Alexander’s disappearance. Alexander was relieved as was his mother. Robert was the right man for the job, they both felt. Robert believed in serving the people, making certain they led prosperous lives, that they thrived in their homeland. Alexander had no doubt he would achieve his goals.

His mother doted upon her grandchild when she visited as well, bringing tiny little garments she’d made herself or even little scraps of cloth she’d turned into beautiful baby blankets. She got along famously with Labhandair just as Alexander had hoped she would and brought her daughter-in-law beautiful dresses, always leaving room for her wings in the back. Alexander was not left out either as the queen often brought things for him too. She always had gifts, never arriving to see her little family empty-handed. 

Much to Alexander’s surprise, the queen arrived to visit one day and she was not alone. It had been two years since he’d laid eyes on his father by that point and Alexander was stunned to see him standing there beside his mother. His father had aged in Alexander’s absence, hair greyer still, more wrinkles lining his face. With a nudge from his wife, the king then spoke, telling Alexander why he’d come.

The prince was stunned when his father’s first words to him after such a long parting came in the form of a sincere apology. He was wrong, he’d said, to expect Alexander to conform to a life he didn’t wish to lead, and it had cost him being in his son’s life. He’d only done what he thought was right, yet realized just how wrong he’d been. It had taken losing Alexander to finally understand how much he loved him. In the end, the king was on his knees, kneeling next to Alexander and Labhandair’s little house, and asking his son for a second chance to be his father as well as for a chance to be a grandfather to his grandson.

Alexander felt Labhandair’s hand gently squeeze his shoulder as he considered and a soft smile graced the prince’s lips. His father’s face lit up with a hopeful joy when Alexander nodded his acceptance.

After that, his family truly was complete. Alexander could not have been happier and felt he was truly blessed. At last, the prince had achieved his true dream: love.

And he lived happily ever after with his beautiful wife in their little cottage in the woods.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
